1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention provides a method of producing multiple radial fractures in a subterranean formation surrounding a wellbore which penetrates the formation. The invention is particularly useful in the completion of wells penetrating naturally fractured formations.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
In many types of wells penetrating subterranean formations a casing is placed in the borehole and the casing then is perforated to establish communication between the wellbore and the subterranean formation. The casing typically is cemented in place within the borehole. The formation of perforations in the casing preferably establishes communication through the casing and surrounding cement into the adjacent subterranean formation. It is often desirable to fracture the subterranean formation in order to increase the permeability of the formation in contact with the perforations to thereby facilitate the flow of any hydrocarbons or other fluids present in the formation to the wellbore.
Various methods and apparatus have been used to effect perforation of a well casing and fracturing of a subterranean formation. Perforations have been produced mechanically such as by hydrojetting and through the use of explosive charges such as in jet perforating. Fracturing has been accomplished by introducing an aqueous or hydrocarbon liquid into the formation through the perforations at a rate and pressure sufficient to fracture the subterranean formation. In some instances, the fracturing fluid may include a propping agent to prop the created fracture open upon completion of the fracturing treatment. The propped fracture provides an open channel through which fluids may pass from the formation to the wellbore.